


Oh, The Moment We Become One

by amazonstorm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, He's not even my bias, I Don't Even Know, I blame Hey Mama, Not My Fault, POV First Person, POV Second Person, based off my fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: A first and second person pov fic inspired by me seeing Bakehyun in a collar.





	

It’s funny, how it’s the little things that make us lose our minds. When he comes to me, dressed in black, his pale throat adorned with a black choker, my eyes are immediately drawn to it. It suits him and the darker part of me thinks it would be best suited on the end of a leash that I am holding.

_I pull the leash to bring him closer to me and the words, “Baekhyun, come,” leave my lips in a purr._

_He gazes at me with eyes full of lust and passion and submission and he nods. “Yes, Mistress”. It is a heady thing, a beautiful, wonderful thing, to have someone so beautiful and desired under your control._

 

But it is not him at the end of the leash, oh no, it never is. You think he’s under your control when the truth is that you are under his. 

 

He smiles when he notices where your’e looking.

 

“You like it?” Baekhyun asks, his dark eyes twinkling. “The stylists thought it gave me an edge."

 

“It’s beautiful, Baekhyun…”I say, trying to quell my emotions. “It suits you.” I have to look away from his eyes, which are boring into me with desire. He knows how I really feel…what I’m hiding.

 

His eyes narrow. “Darling, what are you hiding? Tell me."

 

I find I cannot hide from him. When he speaks, I answer. “I was thinking…how beautiful it would be to have you kneeling for me…to control you."

 

He smirks. “Naughty girl…do you think you can own me….no, no, no. It is _me_ who owns _you_."


End file.
